The Search for Picard
by camus1
Summary: Nummer 1 und der Captain auf einer gefährlichen Mission. Locutus, ein romulanischer War Bird, Lawxana und viele andere Gefahren warten auf sie.


THE SEARCH FOR PICARD  
  
von Camus und Sartre  


  
  
An: Commander W. T. R., wie Will - oder William - Thomas - Tom, bei Bedarf - Riker  
  
Bostschaft: Viel Spaß bei der Stunde ! - Rufzeichen -  
  
Absender: Unbenannt - 2 Möglichkeiten: 1.) der Absender möchte unbekannt (-erkannt) bleiben, 2.) ein ungewöhnlicher Nachnahme -  
  
  
An: Captain Jean-Luc Picard [sprich Tschon-Luk Pikkard]  
  
Botschaft: Ihnen auch Captain !  
P.S.: Sie sollten nachher bei Counsellor Troi's Selbstgeißelungsstunde dabei sein - That's an order von oben! - danach zu Beverly's Teestunde, nachher zu Lt. Cmdr. Data's Streichquartett, danach zu seinem Geigenduett mit einem Bestatzungsmitglied, zu guter letzt Fechten mit Guinan.  
  
Absender: Cmdr. Willie Tommi Riker  
  
  
An: C. W. T. Riker  
  
Nachricht: Danke.... [unverständliches Schimpfen]!  
P.S.: Ich wünsche Ihnen eine Kampfstunde bei Worf!  
P.P.S.: Nein, ich habe eine bessere Idee: ich befehle Ihnen drei Tage Intensivtraining bei Worf, Holoprogramm: Hell Of Federation!  
Hiermit noch ein paar geruhsame Tage... [fröhliches Pfeifen]!  
  
Absender: Your Captain J.-L. Picard  
  
  
An: J.-L. Picard  
  
Nachricht: Aber Captain... ich bin doch Ihre N°1. Bedenken Sie Ihre Entscheidung...  
  
Absender: truthfull Will "N°1" T. Riker  
  
  
An: "meine liebe Nummer 1"  
  
Nachricht: (versöhnlich) ... [freundliche Worte].... was wäre ich denn ohne Sie.... Danke!  
  
Abs.: Jean-Luc Picard  
  
  
An: Mon Captain  
  
Nachricht: Merci... Danke, dass ich nun doch nicht zu Worf's Kampfstunde muss. Sie sind ein toller Captain..... vergessen Sie nicht, unser Whiz-Kid Wesley besucht uns in 3 Tagen.  
  
Absender: Will Riker  
  
  
To: Will - Tom  
  
Nachricht: Mir ist langweilig. SMS - Save My Soul  
  
Abs.: Jean-Luc  
  
  
To: Capt. Picard  
  
Nachricht: befand mich gerade auf Enterprise -STOP- dachte nach, ob Worf in "Generations", als er aus dem Holoprogramm kam, nass war -STOP- Bitte um Unterstützung -STOP- Danke -STOP-  
  
Abs.: Will -STOP-  
  
  
To: R. Tommie Riker -YOUR'RE THE N° ONE-  
  
Nachricht: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Commander, aber ich glaube, Worf sieht man nachher nicht garnicht.  
  
Abs.: The Captain!!  
P.S.: Stoppen Sie nicht! - Stehen Sie stramm!  
  
  
To: Capt. Picard  
  
Nachricht: Dann vergessen wir das.  
A--chtung, Captain on the bridge!! Nun folgt etwas auf Latein: "EGO PAENE PEREO!" HELPUS!  
  
Abs.: The N° 1, ana Willi the Big   
  
  
To: Willi   
  
Nachricht: N°1, geht es Ihnen nicht gut?  
  
Abs.: Captain, always BIGGER!  
  
  
To: Capt. Picard  
  
Nachricht: We are the BORG, lay your shields and weapons, RESISTENCE IS FUTILE! Your life as you have known it is over. From this time you will serve us. You will be added it our Collective.  
RESISTANCE IS FUTILE !  
  
Abs.: Truthfully Yours BORG  
  
  
To: Riker  
  
Message: HELP!!  
  
Abs.: Captain Pica...   
  
  
To: Picard [or should I say Locutus?]  
  
Message: Pourquoi? Sie werden doch gegen eine Hand voll Borg ankommen.  
  
Abs.: N°1  
  
  
To: bald N° 2 - Riker  
  
Message: Wie Sie meinen, Sie sind die N°1.  
Aber falls Sie mich im Stich lassen, ich habe ein Testament verfasst, in dem Sie ... werden .. .. RESISTANCE IS FUT.... ILE !!  
  
Abs.: LOC - IRRELEVANT!  
  
  
To: Locutus  
  
Message: Was ... !? Sprechen Sie mit mir ... was werde ich...? Sagen Sie schon!  
  
Abs.: ein verzweifelter Will  
  
  
To: Mensch!  
  
Message: I AM LOC... sie assimilieren mich! Help! Es ist sehr wicht... SERVE US... Captain werden... FUTILE !  
  
Abs.:   
  
  
To: Locutus  
  
Message: Dann werde ich wohl Captain [grins]!  
  
Abs.: Capt. William Thomas Riker  
  
  
To: Terraner  
  
Message: I AM LOCUTUS OF BORG! .... ich bin ...LOC ...Luc Pica...UTUS Nein Riker, Sie .... nicht Captain....... N°3....  
  
Abs.: Captai......TUS  
  
  
To: Ex Captain   
  
Message: *grins* Wie meinen? *grins*   
  
Abs.: Captain Riker   
  
  
To:...   
  
Message: JETZT REICHT ES ABER!!!! ICH HABE EIN TESTAMENT VERFASST AUS DEM HERVORGEHT, DASS SIE EHER N°3 ALS CAPTAIN WERDEN!!!   
  
Abs.: JEAN-LUC PICARD   
  
  
To: ...   
  
Message: Tut mir Leid! Wir scheinen ein Problem mit unsere Kommunikation zu haben.   
  
Abs.: DER CAPTAIN!   
  
  
To: Riker   
  
Message: VERGESSEN SIE'S!! ICH LASSE MICH RÜBER BEAMEN!!   
  
Abs.: Captain-The one and only  
  
  
To: Mon Captain!!  
  
Message: Oh Captain! Es freut mich, Sie wiederzusehen *nervösgrins*. Ich bin froh, dass Sie wieder Ihre Position als Captain einnehmen. Ich werde Ihnen als untergebene N°1 zur Seite stehen.   
  
Abs.: Will Riker [erster Offizier des Flagschiff U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D]   
  
  
To: Riker  
  
Message: That's the Riker I remember!!   
  
Abs.: Picard Luc-Jean   
  
  
To: Oh Captain My Captain!!   
  
Message: You can count on me, always, really, I promise! I hope you're doing well. Perhaps you should go to sickbay. I'm sure Beverly can help you to become more ...ähm...human....   
  
Abs.: Will "Ich-mein-es-nur-gut" Riker   
  
  
To: Will   
  
Message: Gerade haben Sie wieder Ihre Treuherzigkeit bewiesen. Aber auf Ihre diskreten Hinweise kann ich verzichten. Ich werde jetzt zur Krankenstation gehen, Commander Riker, you have the bridge!!  
  
Abs.: JLP  
  
  
To: Captain   
  
Message: Ich fühle mich geehrt Loc...ähm...Captain   
  
Abs.: Will  
  
  
To: Riker   
  
Message: Stören Sie mich nicht. Ich bin beschäftigt!!   
  
Abs.: Jean *happy*   
  
  
To: Happy Johnny!  
  
Message: Ah, j'ai compris!!   
  
Abs.: Will der Diskrete!   
  
  
To: . . .   
  
Message: I'm to sexy for my uniform to sexy for my communicator... ...Oh Sie sind's Will!   
  
Abs.: - Translation abgebrochen -  
  
  
To: Sexy Johnny!   
  
Message: Captain *erstauntgrins*  
  
Abs.: Will "ich-sag-jetzt-nichts" Riker  
  
  
To: Will T.R.  
  
Message: Melden Sie sich in der Krankenstation und lassen Sie eine Gehirnwäsche vornehmen! This is an order!  
  
Abs.: Picard - ich meine es nur gut mit Ihnen - the Captain  
  
  
To: Cruel Johnny!  
  
Message: Aber Captain! Diese Maßnahmen sind doch übertrieben. So viel hab ich doch auch nicht gehört.  
  
Abs.: Will "ich hab nichts gehört" Riker  
  
  
To: Riker  
  
Message: Ja, man wird ja sehen, ob Sie verschwiegen wie ein Grab sind oder ob ich mit dem Phaser nachhelfen muss!  
  
Abs.: Jean-Luc Picard [heute gnädig gesinnt]   
  
  
To: Captain  
  
Message: Danke! ich kann schweigen, wie ein Romulaner unter Klingonen!  
  
Abs.: Will  
  
  
To: Will  
  
Message: Ist das gut?  
  
Abs.: Jean-Luc  
  
  
To: Captain  
  
Message: Sure!  
  
Abs.: Will Riker  
  
  
To: William Thomas Riker  
  
Message: Was meinen Sie, soll ich das graue Unterleiberl, das rote Unterleiberl und die schwarz-graue Jacke; oder lieber die rote Galauniform und vieleicht etwas blaues dazu [zB: ein Tuch um den Kopf] anziehen???  
  
Abs.: Jean-Luc "nackt-vor-dem-Schrank" Picard  
  
  
To: Captain "ziehn-Sie-sich-doch-was-an" Picard  
  
Message: Ich schlage vor: Simpsons-Boxershorts, eine beige Skaterhose, Airwalks - vorzugsweise schwarz mit gelben Streifen, ein graues XXL-Snoopy-T-Shirt und eine coole blaue Skatermütze  
  
Abs.: Will "VOLL COOL" Riker  
  
  
To: Riker  
  
Message: Cool?! Wo leben Sie denn? In der Steinzeit?!  
  
Abs.: Jean-Luc "in Seemannsanzug" Picard   
  
  
To: Ahoi Captain!  
  
Message: Konvertieren Sie zu den Seeleuten?  
  
Abs.: WILL  
  
  
To: Riker  
  
Message: Warten Sie mal einen Moment.. [Hintergrundgeräusche]  
Ja, auf der Basis von GENERATIONS mag ich das Seeleben, aber ich bin nicht meiner Meinung, dass "das Beste am Seeleben war, dass man nicht erreichbar war". Ich bleibe aber im Weltraum, außerdem kann ich Ihnen meinen Posten nicht übergeben, das wäre verantwortungslos.  
[Hulla-Hulla-Mädchen auf der Brücke.....]  
  
Abs.: Picard THE CAPTAIN  
  
  
To: Captain   
  
Message: das ist Verleumdung. das einzige, was wäre ist das Counsellor Troi in BH herum rennen würde, wenn sie nicht nackt rum rennt.....  
  
Abs.: Will "The-Lüstling" Riker  
  
  
To: Commander Riker  
  
Message: Wir haben Ihren Captain! übergeben Sie uns das Schiff! 10 min. Countdown!!  
Und wir sollen Ihnen vom Captain ausrichten, dass Sie das Testament nicht vergessen sollen.   
  
Abs.: Pel 'Tau, Romulanercaptain  
  
  
To: Capt. Romulaner  
  
Message: Woher soll ich wissen, dass Sie wirklich "den Picard" als Geisel haben? Sie sollten mir wenigstens ein Ohr von ihm rüber beamen ..... Ich übermittle Ihnen die Koordinaten...  
  
Abs.: _Truthfully_ Will Riker  
  
  
To: Riker  
  
Message: Gut, Sie bekommen das Ohr [leise: Das könne wir gleich in unsere Folter einschließen, har har!]  
  
Abs.: Pel 'Tau  
  
  
To: Big Tomi  
  
Message: He! Das ist nicht das Ohr des Captains, Counsellor Troi spürt keine vertrauten Gefühle vom Ohr ... Ich fordere Sie auf: entweder Sie geben uns sofort eine Gliedmasse des Captains oder wir jagen Sie in die Luft!!  
[Background: Photonentorpedos bereit, Sir! -Danke Mr. Worf.]  
Wir meinen es ernst!!  
  
Abs.: Big serious Will  
  
  
To: Little stupid Will  
  
Message: Okay. We'll kill him! Aurevoir, wie Ihr Captain sagen würde!  
  
Abs.: Pel 'Tau  
  
  
To: Pel 'Tau  
  
Message: Halt !!!!  
Ich habe in meinem Handbuch für den "Kompetenten, schneidigen 1. Offizier" nachgelesen, dass ich verhandeln soll...  
Ich biete Ihnen faires Angebot: Sie geben Picard heraus, dafür zerstören wir Sie nicht.  
  
Abs.: Will-_that's not a joke_-Riker  
  
  
To: Riker  
  
Message: Dann zerstören Sie den Captain mit!! Aber das ist schon ein Fortschritt.  
Wir können weiter verhandeln: Wir verl... -HALT! NEIN! ROMULANER VERHANDELN NICHT!  
WIR VERLANGEN IHR SCHIFF!!  
  
Abs.: Pel 'Tau  
  
  
To: Captain Pel 'Tau  
  
Message: Sie bekommen eine Massage von Deanna Troi, ein Shuttle und mein Lieblingsholodeckprogramm [mit Lola]  
  
Abs.: Will Riker  
  
  
To: Riker  
  
Message: Die Enterprise! Nur die Enterprise [im Hintergrund: Picard (lachend): "Lola, la la la la Lola, la la la la Looolaa!!" Stille. Schmerzensschreie.]  
  
Abs.: Pel 'Tau  
  
  
To: Captain of Romulan War Bird  
  
Message: Wissen Sie was, behalten Sie den Captain. Wir wollen ihn nicht...  
Ich bin nämlich dann Captain..  
  
Abs.: **Captain** Will Riker  
  
  
To: Captain Riker  
  
Message: Jetzt können Sie auch gleich die Leiche haben, wenn Sie wollen! Wir beamen ihn ins All! [Mein Gott, wie der Glatzkopf stinkt!]  
  
Abs.: Captain Pel 'Tau  
  
  
To: Pel 'Tau  
  
Message: Sie bluffen, glauben Sie mir, ich kenne das..... Ich spiele Poker!  
  
Abs.: Will Riker  
  
  
To: "Pokerface" Willy  
  
Message: Das werden Sie ja sehen!!  
Ich verabschiede mich jetzt von Ihnen, ich habe noch Wichtigeres zu tun!! [Energie!!]  
  
Abs.: Pel 'Tau  
  
  
To: Capt. Picard  
  
Message: Captain! Captain, geht es Ihnen gut?  
Riker an Sickbay, Notfallteam in Transporterraum 3.  
  
Abs.: Riker Out.  
  
  
To: Captain Picard  
  
Message: Captain, Sie können jetzt nicht sterben....  
  
Abs.: Riker _der Verzweifelte_  
  
  
To: Riker  
  
Message: Medizienische Daten:  
  
  
Abs.: Dr. Crusher  
  
  
To: Somebody out there  
  
Message: [Amazing Grace auf Dudelsack] ...und von allen Offizieren war Spock der menschlichste....  
  
- CUT - falsches Drehbuch  
  
[Frère Jacques a capella von Deanna Troi, Geordi La Forge und Wesley Crusher]  
... und von allen Offizieren war Jean-Luc Picard der . . . . verklemmteste   
  
  
  
  
  
To: Riker  
  
Message: Die Sternenflotte möchte von Ihnen erfahren, was sich wie, wo und warum zugetragen hat... und vor allem: WER dafür verantwortlich ist!!  
  
Abs.: Adm. Marcus  
  
PS: Ich möchte Ihren Bericht in einer Stunde bei mir angekommen sehen!  
  
  
To: Admiral Marcus  
  
Message: Es war alles nur Picard's Schuld.  
  
Abs.: _Riker der Unschuldige_  
  
  
To: Riker  
  
Message: Gut. Ich glaube Ihnen.  
  
Abs.: Adm. Marcus  
  
  
To: Adm. MARCUS  
  
Message: Danke. ich nehme an, ich übernehme jetzt das Schiff.  
[An die Besatzung: Falls Sie mich brauchen, ich bin auf Holodeck 4! Lola, la-la-la-la LOLA]  
  
Abs.: Captain Riker  
  
  
[Irgendwo, in einer fernen Galaxie, erblickt ein menschliches Lebewesen das Licht der Welt.]  
  
Mutter: Ach, ist er nicht lieb, unser Luky Luke?  
Vater: Cherie, Lüki Lük glingt nischt gut. Nennen wir ihn dosch Jean-Luc, nach seinem rischtigen Vater.  
Mutter: Du weißt es!?  
Vater: Ja Cherie, aber isch liebe ihn wie meinen eigenen fils!  
Mutter: Jean-Luk Butterfly, was für ein lieber Name!  
Vater: Mais Cherie! Butterfly passt vielleischt zu uns, mais dieser Glatzkopf verdient einen kahlen Namen.. wie... Picard!!  
Mutter: Oh Liebling, ich liebe dich!!  
  
  
[Tütelüt]  
- Herein! Deanna!  
- Will, ich kann ihn spüren!  
- Wen?  
- Picard!  
- Wo?  
- Auf EDRE!  
- Kurs setzen!!  
  
  
  
  
  
[Nach einer Stunde]  
  
Picard: Mama!  
Mutter: Sieh Liebling, er kann schon sprechen!!  
Vater: Erstaunlisch!! Mit diesem Kind muss es etwas auf sisch 'aben...  
Mutter: Und schau! Ihm wachsen schon Haare! ...weiße....Haare...aber nur rund um seine Hauptglatze, komisch...  
Vater: Masch dir keine Sorgen, das ist ganz normal auf EDRE. Sobald er weg kommt, altert er normal.  
  
  
Riker: Und Deanna?!  
Deanna: Es wird stärker...  
Lawxana: Juhu Deanna-Schätzchen... ich habe gehört, was mit Jean-Luc passiert ist ...ich werde euch helfen ihn zu finden! Nein Mr. Homm, Will soll die Ehre zuteil werden mein Gepäck auf mein Quartier zu tragen...  
Deanna: Mutter?!  
Lawxana: Ja ja... ich spüre ihn ganz deutlich..... -Ah mein lieber Mr. Woof...  
Worf: WORF...  
Lawxana: Ja ja, Worf..... ich spüre ihn ....Juhu Jean-Luc.... kommen Sie zurück mein lieber...  
Deanna: Mutter! ...  
Lawxana: Ach mein armes kompliziertes Kind, es ist doch ganz einfach einen Mann zurückzuholen... er braucht einen gewissen Anreiz  
-zwinker-  
Deanna: Mutter!!!  
Riker: Mrs. Troi, vielleicht sollten Sie die Arbeit Profis überlassen...  
Lawxana: Mein lieber Will, ich bin die Tochter des königlichen Hauses von Betazed, der Erbin der BLA BLA BLA ....  
  
  
Vater: Was mascht er denn da?  
Mutter: Ich glaube, er baut einen Kommunikator, aber wozu?  
Picard: Picard nachhause telefonieren....  
  
  
- Commander... eine Botschaft erreicht uns!  
- Von wem?  
- Von Captain Picard!  
  
To: Rikerlie  
  
Message: Hallo du! Ich glaub' ich kenn dich... bist du mein Spielkamerad?  
  
Abs.: Picard  
  
  
To: Jean-Luc  
  
Message: Sagen Sie Captain, wie alt sind Sie?  
  
Abs.: Willi  
  
  
To: Riker  
  
Message: ....Jetzt weiß ich wieder...  
Riker, Sie müssen mich [Picard! Zeit ins Bett zu gehen!] ...(flüsternd) da raus holen, sie halten mich gefangen.... [So, jetzt reischt es aber! Komm Picard!] ....Bitte....!  
  
Abs.: -Transmission abgebrochen-  
  
  
- Mr Worf, Nottransport... folgende Koordinaten -biep biep biep-  
  
- Nacht Mamma... - Oh Commander! Bitte beachten Sie meinen Aufzug nicht! Sie haben mich dazu gezwungen!  
  
- Nett, gibt es diesen Pyjamma auch in Pochahontas?  
  
- Das ist Pochahontas! [grr...] Ich gehe jetzt in mein Quartier um mich umzuziehen! Ich möchte den gesammten Führungsstab in 15 min. in der Beobachtungslounge sehen! Commander, veranlassen Sie das!  
  
- Aye Sir! Alle Führungsoffizier in die Beobachtungslounge, Riker out!  
  
[Captain stolpert in viel zu langem Galakleid (es geht ihm ohne Hose bis zu den Zehenspitzen) herein. Eine große Hornbrille dominiert sein Gesicht] - Zur Erklärung, ich war als Kind stark weitsichtig!  
[Riker bekommt einen Lachkrampf und geht, sich den Bauch haltend, zu Boden. Die anderen halten sich die Hand vor den Mund. Man hört leides Glucksen, Picard (beschämt) nimmt die Brille herunter und wendet sich an Wesley]  
- Nummer 1, Bericht!!  
- He, was soll das? ich bin die einzig wahre Nummer 1!  
- Riker? Hier sind Sie! Was suchen Sie auf dem Boden?  
- Ich bin auf Wesley's Schleimspur ausgerutscht!  
- Vielleicht sollten Sie auch eine Augenuntersuchung machen. So wie ich jetzt, Crusher, wie viel Zeit wird die Behandlung in Anspruch nehmen?  
- 3 Jahre.  
- Scherzen Sie nicht!  
- Okay... 3 1/2 Jahre.  
- Ich geben Ihnen 15 11/12 min. Zeit  
- Es wird aber 15 12/13 min. dauern.  
- OK. Der Stab kann so lange machen, was er will. Ich werde in 1 Stunde die Krankenstation verlassen und wünsche nicht gestört zu werden! Beverly komm!  
Wes: Toll, dann kann ich meine Fleißversuche durchführen!  
Worf: Ich werde Romulaner töten.  
Riker: LOLA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LOLA !  
  


Ende


End file.
